Shes mine
by thelandofmakebelieve
Summary: Gaara and Sakura oneshot. It takes place during the Chunin exams. Christmas present for wingchan7 ONESHOT


**_Christmas Present for Wingchan7!_**

**Gaara-Sakura one shot**

Why did Naruto have to be so annoying and why couldn't Sasuke just notice me? It wasn't fair I mean I know that we are supposed to be worrying about the protecting the village and all but I am still a girl, I still have feelings.

"Hey, Naruto," Konohamaru said obnoxiously loud. He was picking up too many of Naruto's habits.

"Hey Konohamaru," Naruto said.

I decided to tune both of them out and start thinking about something else like actually giving up on Sasuke. He didn't even appreciate anything that I did for him. I know I'm not the prettiest girl, and not even one of the strongest but he could at least acknowledge me every once in a while.

"Hey put him down now!" I heard Naruto yell. What the heck was going on and who was the weirdo in in the full body suit and the girl with weird hair style and why the heck was he holding on to Konohamaru? I should have been paying attention I knew these idiots would do something stupid.

"So these are the leaf genin" The one in the full body suit laughed.

"I'm sorry but can you please put him down," I said hoping that kindness would get through to him rather than Naruto's yelling.

"I don't think so pinkie you leaf genin need to learn a thing or tw-Ouch, okay who the hell threw that?" The one in the body suit asked.

"Put him down." It was Sasuke!

"Sasuke," I shouted as I saw him cringe. Did I really repulse him that much?

"So there is some talent after all in leaf." The girl with the funny hair said while blushing.

"Ha! The leaf village only has weak little wanna-be genin and girls with pink hair." I was about to yell at him about what he said about the leaf and me; I mean I am the only girl that I know of with naturel pink hair. But before I could yell anything someone threw a rock at his head.

"That's enough Kankuro that goes for you two Temari." So that was their names but who is the new guy? Kankuro immediately dropped Konohamaru and he came running over to me.

"G-Gaara I tried to tell him to st-"

"That's enough," the one they called Gaara said. Then all of a sudden he stared walking towards me. I automatically felt my face redden.

"Get away from her!" Konohamaru yelled at Gaara as he stood protectively in front of me. If it weren't for the fact that I wasn't pissed that he didn't think I could protect myself, I would have thought it was sweet. Gaara just kept walking towards me until he was stopped by Sasuke.

"Don't come any closer." Sasuke said standing in front of both me and Konohamaru. Damn it why didn't they think that I could protect myself! I am a genin for heaven sakes.

"I'm sure she can handle herself." I heard Gaara say.

_Finally someone that gets us! _My inner shouted.

I stepped around Sasuke and Konohamaru and stopped to stare at Gaara but before I could he grabbed my hand and I snatched it back.

_He's crazy if he thinks that he can just try and control me._

Clam down! I yelled at my inner.

When I was up close to Gaara he looked completely different. From far back he looked a bit mean and scary but from close up I could see his beautiful green eyes and cool spiky brick-red hair and he had a kanji character "love" on the left side of his forehead.

"Well?" I heard him say waiting for an answer.

_Shit I wasn't paying attention!_

"May I know you name or not?" I could see that he was getting a bit aggravated.

"Clearly she doesn't want to tell you so-" Sasuke was about to carry on when I interrupted him.

"It's Sakura."

"Sakura do you mind showing me around your village?"

"Gaara we aren't supposed to be-"

"Did I ask for your opinion?" He looked at her with a glare. The girl Temari looked terrified.

"I would be happy to give you a tour." I said trying to get him to stop glaring at her the way he did.

"Sakura you should find out what these people are doing in our village before you welcome them so kindly," Sasuke said obviously annoyed.

"We are here for the chunin exams," Gaara said.

"Chunin exams?" Naruto yelled.

"It's a type of test to test your abilities as a genin. If you perform well, you will be considered for a promotion to chunin Naruto." I said annoyed that he didn't know what it was.

"At least some of you aren't as dumb as bricks," Kankuro said.

**Gaara's POV **

I was getting sick of Kankuro's comments and tired of looking at these useless leaf. However, what Kankuro had said was true at least Sakura was smart.

"Kankuro quite." I grabbed Sakura's had glaring at Sasuke the whole time. I had a feeling that he wanted to be more than just friends with Sakura. I was about to pull Sakura along with me and leave the rest of these pathetic people when my sand came out all of a sudden to protect me from some guy wearing an orange suit.

"Let go of her now!" He yelled in an annoying voice. I guess my Sakura had more than one admirer.

_Did you just say my? _Shukaku asked. I guess I did but could you blame me she was perfect and part of me lusted after her more than my blood lust.

"Naruto we are just going to view the village together!" I heard her yell.

"But Sakura how can you trust this guy you don't even know him?"

"I promise not to hurt Sakura." I found myself saying these words and Temari and Kankuro staring at me like I had said something. With that the stupid Naruto kid finally backed off a bit.

"Let's go," Sakura said as she grabbed my arm and led the way.

"Sakura." I said trying not to sound to mean.

"Yes Gaara?"

"let me be the one to stand by your side." I saw her checks turn as red as the dress she wore and if it were not for me paying close attention to her I would have never seen the small nod and smile upon her face that told me she said yes.

**Okay so what do you think? Was it a good present wingchan7? Merry Christmas ;)**


End file.
